


Omniscience

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [167]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hint of Mystrade, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>omniscience: noun: om-nish-uh ns: infinite knowledge</p>
<p>Medieval Latin omniscientia, from Latin omni- + scientia knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omniscience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellmet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellmet/gifts).



> a request :) 
> 
> If you have a favourite word that I haven't done yet, I'm happy to give it a go..like Sherlock, I am loath to repeat myself.

"So...Mycroft was here?"

"Hmmm...yes..."

 

Earlier that day...

For all of his eyes and ears about town, and his general omniscience, Mycroft had missed it. Perhaps it was his own lack of a goldfish, or he hadn't understood how alone his brother had been, possibly lonely was a better word? He didn't know, and not knowing bugged the hell out of him.

Which explained why he had made small talk with Mrs. Hudson that morning until he heard evidence of his brother pacing the floor. He had actually slept for once, in a bed, not the couch, had eaten breakfast (since when...?) showered and dressed, and was now composing or working on a case.

He politely extracted himself from yet another description of the 'lovebirds' who resided above her, "...earplugs! An absolute life saver, though I knew it was inevitable..."

"Quite. Thank you for the lovely tea, Mrs. Hudson, please do send me the recipe?"

"Of course, dear, run on up, he seems to be moving around up there."

 

"Mycroft."

"Brother. You are looking...well."

"I am."

*

*

*

"You're going to make me ask."

"Yes."

"When?"

"After the Pool Incident."

"So at the Palace..."

"Surprised you didn't see..."

"Must have had a cold that day."

"Mmmm."

"You do realize..."

"Probably."

"Then why risk it?"

"Quite simply. I love him."

"How would you know?"

"All the usual physical symptoms, at first I thought I had the flu. He makes me smile, Mycroft. He lights up like one of those ridiculous Christmas trees when I walk into a room. I breathe easier when he's near me. He accepts me. It's quite remarkable actually. The other night I apologized for my lack of romantic instincts, and he laughed. He said, "If you ever buy me flowers, I will check your temperature and send you to bed, I do know who you are, love. I don't want you to change-"

"And yet?"

"Yes, I've put on five..."

"Six?"

"Call it five and a half pounds?"

"If you must."

"And sleeping?"

"Still not while on a case, but yes...it started when he was having nightmares after the Pool. He slept better when I was with him, and I started just going to bed when he did, not intending to fall asleep, but I found it-"

"Understood."

Sherlock grinned. Not a smirk. An actual grin, in Mycroft's presence. His eyes were brighter, and the normal restlessness he always associated with his brother was noticeably absent.

"If he ever-"

"I appreciate the concern, Myc."

"I do worry, you know."

"Yes."

*

*

*

"Hmmm...what is it...nevermind."

"No, please, go ahead."

"What is it like, not being lonely?"

"Like having your favourite cake whenever you want, even if you can't see it, it's in a cupboard somewhere..."

"Damn. I knew it."

 

"So what did he want?"

"I think he is considering the ramifications of acquiring a goldfish..."

"Mycroft? Really?"

"Mmmm...Dinner?"

"In a bit."

 

Later that evening...

"DI Lestrade..."

"Gregory-"

"Mycroft? Something wrong at 221 B?"

"Uhmm...no...was wondering...curious if you'd have time for a drink."

"Give me ten minutes?"


End file.
